Have You Ever
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Sequel to Deliver Me, Jax and Brenda ruin Skye's quiet time with Jordan and Sonny shows up and lets Brenda go. Short. Complete Please R/R.


Have You Ever..  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much It makes you cry Have you ever needed something so bad You can't sleep at night Have you ever tried to find the words But they don't come out right Have you ever, have you ever Have you ever been in love Been in love so bad You'd do anything to make them understand  
  
The Lake house  
  
Skye's eyes fluttered open as the light streamed through the window. Jordan was still lying beside her asleep. Skye lay there for a while just watching her sleep, studying her every detail. She was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock at the door. Skye got up reluctantly to answer it. She regretted that move as soon as she saw who was on the other side. Jax and Brenda, of course.  
  
"What do you want," Skye asked tersely.  
  
"A divorce," Jax replied.  
  
"It's not going to happen Jax."  
  
"Look Skye, I'm sorry this happened, but Jax has moved on and it would save you a lot of pain if..." Brenda started.  
  
"Don't you even dare!"  
  
"Mom?" said Jordan from the doorway.  
  
"Hi baby," said Skye turning around to face her daughter. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"No, the door did. What's going on?" Jordan replied.  
  
"Oh nothing, Jax was just leaving."  
  
"Come on Skye, just give him the divorce."  
  
"Stay out of this Brenda," said Skye.  
  
"Oh so you're the one who Daddy is always rescuing."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
"Jax you never told me that."  
  
"I'm Jordan, Jordan Quartermaine-Corinthos."  
  
"You're Sonny's daughter?"  
  
"Yes I am, and you must be the one who wreaked my mother's marriage." "Look, you don't understand." said Brenda crossing to Jordan.  
  
"No I understand perfectly, all too well I'm afraid. See you came back to Port Charles with Luis Alcazar and because of you my father was almost killed. And because of you, my mother's marriage was wreaked. You came back playing the victim card. Well I got news for you girlfriend; you're talking to the wrong person. You're nothing but a lying, manipulative little tramp."Jordan was cut off by Brenda's hand going across her face.  
  
"Why you little brat."  
  
Jordan burst into tears and Skye pulled her close.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve you know that Brenda," said Skye. "And now you need to pay."  
  
"Jordan? Skye?" Sonny's voice called from the front door.  
  
Sonny entered the lakehouse and immediately went over to Skye and Jordan.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Your daughter just insulted Brenda," said Jax.  
  
"Shut up Candyboy I didn't ask you. I asked Skye."  
  
"Brenda slapped her."  
  
"Did you slap her?" asked Sonny turning on Brenda.  
  
"Yes, but she."  
  
"I don't care what Jordan did. You never raise a hand to a child," said Sonny coldly. "You have your annulment and Jax, just leave. I won't be your rescuer anymore."  
  
"Sonny, I'm sorry."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Brenda come on," said Jax taking her hand and exiting the lake house.  
  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away You'd give anything to make them feel the same Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart But you don't know what to say And you don't know where to start Have you ever loved somebody so much It makes you cry  
  
Skye led Jordan over to the sofa and sat down as Jordan rested her head in Skye's lap.  
  
"It's ok baby," said Skye holding her tightly. "Its over."  
  
"How's your face sweetheart?" asked Sonny.  
  
"It stings," said Jordan sniffling.  
  
"She had no right to slap you and I'm sorry I didn't stop her," said Skye kissing Jordan's forehead.  
  
"I'll make sure they don't come back here again."  
  
"Thanks Sonny."  
  
By this time Jordan had exhausted herself and fallen asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
"I'll put her to bed," said Sonny taking Jordan from Skye. Jordan snuggled close to Sonny and he carried her into her own room and tucked her into bed.  
  
"Goodnight quierda, sweet dreams," he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Sonny left the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
"She's quite the little drama queen," said Sonny to Skye as he crossed to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I agree, but that slap was totally inappropriate."  
  
"What did Jordan say?"  
  
"Just that Brenda was playing the victim and that Alcazar almost killed you. She sounded like me."  
  
"Sounds like you. I see you redecorated."  
  
"Actually Jordan did it so I wouldn't be reminded of Jax."  
  
"Sounds like Jordan."  
  
"She even got this picture of me holding her right after she was born. It was the only photo ever taken of us. I wonder how she got it?"  
  
" Probably from Andrea's things. She kept all of Jordan's baby photos and things," Sonny smiled. "She was a great woman, God rest her soul."  
  
"She was and I will never be able to thank her for raising Jordan all that time. I never thought I would see Jordan or you again for that matter. I'll always be grateful to her."  
  
Have you ever needed something so bad You can't sleep at night Have you ever tried to find the words But they don't come out right Have you ever, have you ever Have you ever found the one You've dreamed of all your life You don't do anything to look into their eyes Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
  
"So will I," said Sonny turning to her. "But I'm grateful to you too."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Giving me Jordan." I should be thanking you. You could have said no to me that night."  
  
"But I didn't because I knew Jordan needed you," said Sonny looking into her eyes.  
  
"I needed her too," Skye whispered as her mouth went dry.  
  
Their lips came together in a slow and passionate kiss, full of wanting and desire. But just as they were about to take it further, a loud scream came from Jordan's room.  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and Dreamed that they were there And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby What do I gotta do to get to your heart To make you understand how I need you next to me Gotta get you in my world 'Coz baby I can't sleep  
  
*Song Credit~ Brandy~ Have you Ever? 


End file.
